


Venom's Lead

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal, F/M, Female Reader, Kinktober, Masturbation, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Venom Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Summary: While thinking of Eddie you get a nighttime visitor. Plot? What Plot? SMUT!Warnings: Rape/Noncon (Please do not read if this offends you),  Teratophilia, tentacle action, monster x human, SmutWords: 2500Pairing: Venom x ReaderA/N:  It’s Kinktober! Venom is my muse today.  I used the prompts: Masturbation and Orgasm Denial





	Venom's Lead

Eddie’s lips were on your neck as you arched your back to meet his thrusts, the two of you working in tandem. 

He peppered kisses on your skin making you moan. You wanted him harder and hoped he would put all his weight on you. 

Your skin was sticky with sweat as he slid in and out of your soaking mound. Deeper, faster, fuller. 

A frustrated groan left your lips. You curled your fingers inside of you, brushing the base of your palm along your clit in the process. The image of Eddie vanished for a moment, but you focused your mind and he was back. 

You wiggled your hips as you pumped your fingers in your pussy, knowing that Eddie was much longer and had much more girth. You wanted him inside, you wanted to feel his cock, his actual lips on your body. 

You pictured his smile, then him licking his lips as he made his way down your body, again pressing down on your clit while you rubbed, this time pretending it was his tongue. Imagining that he knew your body better than you did, drawing out more pleasure than you could give yourself. 

The fantasy was tempting, but it was just you all too familiar with your pleasure centers. Your heart rate started to increase as your release drew closer. It would be faster now to flip onto your stomach and hump your hand until you came, put pressure on your clit and rub your body, but you weren’t ready to let the fantasy of Eddie go.

No, you needed to draw this out, knowing the longer you teased yourself the bigger the payoff would be. So you lifted your palm and sunk your fingers inside once more, clicking against your inner walls as you spread your legs higher and lifted your hips in the air.

Even Eddie’s fingers would be larger than yours. The reminder broke your imagination and caused you to whimper. 

The white t-shirt you wore started to bunch around your hips as the elastic of your panties touched your knuckles. If Eddie were really here, you wouldn’t have any clothes on.

You slid your hand, your fingertips grazing your entrance as your palm rubbed your clit in a circular motion. 

You thrust your hips upward as your need grew, trying to imagine Eddie’s face and not lose the orgasm that was building again. It wasn’t your palm on your bundle of nerves, it was his tongue. It wasn’t your fingers gliding inside of you, but his own.

Eddie was going to take you over the edge without caring about his own satisfaction. That was the kind of lover he was, you were sure of it. 

Your breath hitched as you increased the pace again. You bit your lip as you neared the peak of your pleasure, eager and deserving of the reward. 

“Eddie.” You through your head back ready for the explosion, needing the relief.

Whoosh! A hand was on your wrist, yanking it away from your body.

You opened your eyes and let out a muffled scream. There was a weight on your body, pinning you down and your wrist to the side. It was dark and you couldn’t make out who was on top of you. 

“Scream and I’ll eat you.” The voice was unnatural. 

The pleasure you were about to feel was replaced with panic and fear. You tried to wiggle out from underneath the man, but he put more weight down on your vulnerable body, forcing you into place.

“Do you understand?” It spoke with a deep and menacing tone that brought tears to your eyes. 

You nodded your head and the hand was removed from your mouth along with some of the weight from your body. 

With hands still pinning your wrists to the mattress, your visitor moved backward. When they were far enough away to make out their form your heart raced again. It wasn’t a man, but a creature with large white eyes and razor-sharp silver teeth. 

Forgetting the earlier request, you opened your mouth to scream, but before any noise left it was covered again.

“I thought we went over this already. Scream and I will eat you.” It dipped its chin, narrowing the white eyes in the process. 

You held in the sob and again the hand disappeared. You realized that both of your wrists were pinned down by your sides and that it wasn’t a hand at all. Your eyesight followed the black tendril that hovered above. 

“No screaming, but we don’t want you quiet. We liked hearing your noises. We hope to hear more.” The tendril moved to your stomach and slid up your shirt.

“We?” You turned your head to the side, wondering who else was in your bedroom.

RIIIIPPPP. Your white t-shirt shredded underneath the monster. There was no trying to cover yourself. You felt something slide down your hips, curling under each side of your panties. RIP. They split in two and were flung to the ground.

You looked up at him and realized your position. Flat on your back with your knees spread. The thing between your legs. You started to kick, but all it did was remind you of your juices that were coating your thighs. You could not have been more available. 

Then you felt it at your entrance. Huge was an understatement. Whatever this monster was he had basic human anatomy and right now his erection was teasing your hole. 

“Don’t.” You moved your hips into the bed, backing away.

“Venom doesn’t like that word.” He continued pushing forward and there was no escaping as the head of his cock broke through your barrier. 

Venom? You didn’t have time to register any of it as he slid into you. Your voice caught in your throat, every second certain he was going to bottom out, but he continued his descent. This couldn’t be happening. You turned your head to the side, not wanting to watch. Finally, he was sheathed inside of you. Your body too welcoming from your earlier session. 

He let out a grunt as he pulled out, almost as slowly as he entered. You pinched your eyes shut, not wanting to admit how good it felt, how it was just what you wanted when you were imagining Eddie.

Eddie. He could be your escape. There wasn’t a monster on top of you, there was the man with the perfect smile. When its body lowered into you again you pictured Eddie, filling you up. This was the only way you were going to survive. 

Venom must have sensed you relax and started to move faster. You imagined Eddie, his plunges being the ones that were making your body spark. You thought of him pining your wrists down. Soon the fantasy mixed with reality and you found yourself meeting the monster’s movements, moving your hips so that your clit brushed against his pelvis when he bottomed out. 

“Mmmmm, what a sweet girl.”

You tried to block the voice or imagine it was Eddie leaning over you, his hard chest grazing your nipples as he fucked you. A tongue ran across your neck and you turned your head to the side, pretending you were letting Eddie have easier access. 

It was easy to fall into the fantasy and soon the release you lost started to return. The coil of your orgasm growing tighter than it had before, your hips thrusting harder to meet the monster’s motions. Your breath growing heavy with need. Then nothing.

“Eeee.” You tried to lift your wrists, but they were squeezed.

You tried to move your body, but the monster stilled inside of you, denying you any of the friction you needed to cum.

“Why???” You let out a loud moan and turned your head back towards Venom. “Please!”

“Those are the noises we like.” Its tongue snaked across his teeth. “My sweet girl.”

You dipped your chin in shame. How could just beg this thing that was violating you? Even in the darkness, you saw it, a tendril working its way up your body. You lifted your face back up as it reached your jaw. 

“We will give you what you want if you open up.” The tendril ran across your lips.

You understood and for a second your brain screamed NO! But then Venom pushed harder, reminding your body he was still very much inside of you and your lips parted. 

“This makes us very happy.” He slid the tendril in your mouth. 

Two smaller ones came to the corners of your lips and pulled them backward, fish hooking you as two other tendrils ran across your teeth, wedging your mouth open. 

There was no looking away this time. It felt as if the main tendril grew inside your mouth before dragging across your tongue. It wasn’t as large as the cock buried in your pussy, but it was big enough that if he pushed too hard you would gag. 

Venom pulled his hips out in unison with the tendril in your mouth and then stabbed forward, filling your mouth and your cunt at the same time. 

“Very happy.” He grunted as he continued.

You shut your eyes in shame, not wanting to admit that your body responded to his praise and the strange sense of shame the action brought. 

“Mmmmff!” You tried to spit him out. This was wrong. You didn’t want this!

“Too late.” He let out a chuckle. “But we can make you more comfortable.” 

The pressure on your wrists was gone, but before you could react Venom grabbed your hips and spun you over without ever leaving your body. You tried to scream, but your mouth was as stuffed as your pussy. 

You found yourself on your hands and knees. You wanted to crawl away, but it was like you were on a spit, with his cock buried inside you and his tendril planted in your mouth. 

There was nothing to look at but your bed frame as his fingertips dug hard into your hips and he resumed pumping inside of you. There was no way you could fantasize out of this position and you felt a sob working its way out.

Then something wet found your clit, making your eyes bulge. It had to be another tendril. Venom rubbed hard as he fucked two of your holes at the same time.

The muffled sob soon turned into a moan again and your instincts took over as you bucked against him. Your body started to sweat. You didn’t try to fight off the release that was building. 

Your mind went blank and you felt like an animal. It didn’t matter that there was no fantasy. It didn’t matter that you were enjoying this assault. All that mattered was your twice denied orgasm and you were going to get it. 

You bucked harder, feeling more erotic than you wanted to admit. Desperately chasing your release. Then the tendril against your clit was gone and the one in your mouth stopped moving at the same time Venom’s cock stilled.

“MmmmFFF.” You let out a cry as your head swam. 

The release was so close and as it started to vanish your body convulsed. You tried to move but he held you in place. You tried to bring your hand up to rub yourself, but some other part of him stopped the movement, securing you in place once again. 

“Sweet girl.” His chest pressed against your back as he leaned over you. “We believe you have one more hole that can be filled.” 

You tried to shriek and jolt forward as another tendril circled your asshole. 

“MMMMmmm.” You shook your head side to side as best you could. 

Then something lightly brushed your clit, reigniting the fire in your lower half. You tried to still as more tendrils went underneath your body, this time focusing on your nipples.

They started to pinch and pull while teasing your bundle of nerves. You wanted to rock your hips, but Venom held you in place as his touches ruined you. 

“How about now?” He pressed the tendril that was placed at your rear again.

You didn’t want to say yes. You wouldn’t say yes. But then he pressed down hard on your clit and pulled your nipples away from your body at the same time.

You didn’t have time to process what you were agreeing too as you nodded. 

Venom continued pressing your clit as you felt something invade your ass. You squealed against the tendril in your mouth as your rear stretched with ease. You didn’t know if he was pre-lubricated or your own slick was being used against you, but he went in much easier than you would have liked. 

“We think a sweet girl like you should have all her holes filled.” He bit at your neck before straightening up again.

The tendril in your ass started to expand even further, making you too aware of the thin skin between your walls. Your body shuddered as you struggled to accommodate him, but then he started moving again. 

He pumped in and out of all three of your holes, without ever leaving your clit wanting. It was impossible to tell if he was moving at random or in some strange pattern. 

Again you found yourself moving with him to the best of your availability, but your body was not used to this attention and you didn’t know the best way to increase your pleasure or if it were even possible. 

“MmmFFoomPP” You didn’t try to hide the noises that were coming out of your mouth, certain that if his tendril wasn’t there they would be louder than your screaming would have been. 

“We like those noises very much.” Venom was everywhere. 

And you fell deep into him. There was no build up as your body was already too tense. Instead, everything started to explode at once. 

You shook and bucked as your weight gave out, sure you would have melted in the bed if he wasn’t supporting you. Your vision blackened and hearing dulled as sharp tingles covered you from head to toe in the most intense orgasm of your life. 

Venom let out a grunt as you slipped into unconsciousness, his body still working yours at full speed.

~~~ 

A throbbing brought you too. There was an ache in your jaw. You tried to shut it, but there was a wedge keeping it open. You were on your back and you opened your eyes. Your heart rate flared as the white eyes looked down on you. The bed creaked as Venom continued to thrust into your body.

“Sweet girl. We are just getting started.”


End file.
